Como NO sobrevivir en la cárcel
by PauYh796
Summary: Sí Naruto, ya sabías lo que decían: si vas a la cárcel, cuida de no agacharte a recoger el jabón. ¿CrackFic? Yaoi.
1. ¡Sin salida!

_¡Yerrs! De nuevo yo subiendo algo que muchas veces no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, qué se le va a hacer *se encoge de hombros* _

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Numero de palabras: 3.473_

* * *

**_Como NO sobrevivir en la cárcel._**

—¡Culpable!

Naruto no había podido imaginar horas antes que aquel sería su destino, gruñó amenazante contra sus rodillas; su abogado le había repetido mil y un veces que se sentara derecho mientras el juicio se desarrollaba pero Naruto simplemente había subido los pies a la silla. Era más cómodo.

—Nada que hacer… —susurró el abogado a su lado. Naruto escuchó los vitorees de la gente presente en la audiencia, claro que todos se alegraban de la decisión del juez.

—Se le condena a 150 meses de servicio comunitario pagando cien de estos mismos en la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Naruto giró la vista al lado contrario de la sala, la familia acusante le veía con una sonrisita en la cara de victoria; claro que la mujer aún mantenía ojos tristes e hinchados por el llanto siempre presente en el juicio.

—¿Quieres que contacte a tus padres? —preguntó el abogado a Naruto.

Naruto chistó y bajó los pies de la silla para levantarse. —Ellos no querrán saber nada más de mí. No se preocupe. —Sonrió con amargura.

Dos policías llegaron a su lado para esposarlo de nuevo y mandarlo inmediatamente a la cárcel. Naruto vio la sala de audiencias por última vez, los reporteros le tomaron fotos y los chismosos abandonaban el recinto en silencio. El juez abandonó también el lugar con cara de cólico, estresado por todo el trabajo que había tenido ahí esa mañana.

—Adiós, Naruto. —Se despidió el abogado.

—Adiós, sensei.

Sin nada de delicadeza ambos policías arrastraron a Naruto fuera de la corte, lo llevaron por un largo pasillo que él bien ya conocía por los últimos días atravesándolo todo el tiempo, siempre que las audiencias acababan lo arrastraban hasta esas celdas provisionales existentes en la corte suprema. Aunque esta vez aquella no fue la dirección que tomaron.

—Mandado directo al fondo —se burló uno de los policías tras ver que Naruto miraba confundido como dejaban atrás las celdas.

—¿Acaso iré a la cárcel de una vez?

—Exacto.

Naruto sonrió con altanería. —No podría estar más emocionado.

Lo mandaron de cara dentro de la patrulla, las esposas apretaban y el automóvil llevaba un olor nauseabundo que Naruto no quiso descifrar temiendo saber algo aún más asqueroso. Junto a él uno de los policías se zampaba una rosquilla de chocolate, el otro manejaba, y Naruto veía furioso las calles de la ciudad.

—No tienes suerte muchacho. —Exclamó el tipo de la dona limpiándose las boronas del uniforme.

Naruto lo vio con una ceja encarnada.

—Si tuviéramos más idiotas para llevar directo a la cárcel el ingreso y adaptación te sería más fácil. Pero como no, te comerán vivo.

—Agradezco su preocupación —bufó Naruto volviendo la vista a la ventana.

—¿Quieres una…? —el policía le ofreció una de esas donas de chocolate y se le hizo agua la boca, llevaba días comiendo a base de pan y agua, se relamió los labios mientras asentía con efusividad.

El policía comenzó a carcajearse y se llevó la rosquilla a la boca donde le dio una mordida gigante y en cuestión de segundos se la había terminado por completo. —Cuando salgas de la cárcel te doy una —dijo y siguió carcajeándose—. Espera, que eso no es hasta dentro de doce años.

—¡No lo moleste! —se quejó el otro policía sin dejar de ver la carretera—. El desgraciado acaba de echar su vida a la basura. Eso es suficiente —sentenció.

Naruto fingió volver a la vista de la ventana muy concentrado pero su mente comenzó a divagar de lado a lado, al final terminó por rendirse y durmió contra el cristal.

Minutos después abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa _gorda_ del policía. —Arriba bello durmiente, hemos llegado al palacio.

Con dificultad bajó de la patrulla y es que las esposas no eran nada lindo, te limitaban y te herían. La cárcel parecía una mansión embrujada o peor, con tres grandes edificios y torres de vigilancia Naruto se preguntó si aquello no era un campo de concentración nazi; guardias por todos lados con rifles de asalto y miradas inexpresivas.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Ambos policías lo volvieron a empujar en dirección a la entrada, una gran puerta de metal que se abrió pesadamente, para recibirlo una mujer con uniforme salió, la sonrisa en su rostro denotó que no era un dulce ángel. Naruto tragó en seco sin perder la seriedad en el rostro.

—Traemos un regalo —dijo uno de los policías, avanzó y le entregó a la mujer una carpeta con todos los documentos del nuevo recluso.

—Excelente —exclamó ella sonriendo, chasqueó los dedos y a su lado aparecieron dos guardias, luego miró a los policías—. Ya pueden irse —les dijo.

—No olvidaré de darte esa rosquilla —dijo el policía a Naruto antes de empujarlo hacía la mujer.

Un último vistazo a las afueras de la cárcel y las pesadas puertas de metal se cerraron frente a sí, Naruto vio a los dos guardias, nadie se había acercado pero Naruto supo que debía obedecer o si que se acercarían.

—Acá envían a la escoria de la escoria —espetó la mujer aún revisando la carpeta—. ¿Ciento cincuenta meses de condena? Me encargaré de hacértelos provechosos.

Naruto suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade, no necesitas saber más de mí que las reglas de este lugar. Vamos. —Uno de los guardias se acercó a Naruto para tomarlo del brazo obligándolo a comenzar a caminar. Tsunade fue hablando mientras atravesaban el patio del lugar—. Todos los días despiertan a las seis de la mañana, a las seis y veinte se sirve el desayuno, asegúrate de llegar o todo se acabará. De ocho a diez de la mañana todo recluso está en el patio, pueden hacer ejercicio o lo que les de la gana mientras no molesten.

Tsunade abrió una reja, y una extensión de celdas se mostró ante los ojos del rubio, ante el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose dentro se escucharon gritos, llamados, risas, y todos los presos alborotándose.

—Esta zona está destinada a esos que tienen menor condena. Salen y llegan todo el tiempo —explicó Tsunade avanzando frente a las celdas.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Muestre más piel! —gritó uno de ellos desde una celda indetectable y aún así Tsunade pareció no inmutarse, siguió caminando como si nada.

—Son tres alas en las que la cárcel está dividida, como tres edificios —continuó—. Cada ala pertenece a una clase diferente de personaje, tú, escoria de escorias irás al ala tres.

Naruto bufó, el agarre del guardia en su brazo le pesó más, contuvo una expresión de dolor. Cruzaron el pasillo sin mayor problema, al otro lado de nuevo Tsunade abrió otra reja, cuando salieron los gritos de los presos se calmó. En cada puerta un guardia cuidaba que nada extraño surgiera.

—Carne nueva —le había dicho uno de esos mientras Naruto pasaba.

Cruzaron el ala dos, la vista fue prácticamente la misma. Si aquel iba a ser el nuevo panorama Naruto podría acostumbrarse, no era peor a lo que él ya había visto, sonrió para sí.

—A mediodía se sirve el almuerzo —aclaró Tsunade—, y a las seis de la tarde cada uno debe estar de nuevo en su celda… —aburrida Tsunade frenó su explicación—. Ya terminarás acostumbrándote.

Naruto creyó que el ala tres era igual a las otras dos, pero metros antes de llegar a la puerta ya se escucharon los gritos de los presos, algo iba mal. La puerta era diferente a la de las anteriores alas, no tenía llave sino un detector digital al que al parecer sólo Tsunade podía acceder.

Los gritos de victoria sonaron cuando la puerta se abrió, dentro eran dos pisos y celdas a lado y lado. El guardia sonrió ante la reacción de los presos al ver llegar a Tsunade.

—¡Tienen un nuevo amigo! —gritó levantando el brazo de Naruto y mostrándolo como en una exhibición.

—¡Era hora! —gritaron desde una celda.

Tsunade sonrió. —Quítale las esposas —dijo al guardia.

Naruto se sintió alegre de no tener las esposas aprisionándolo, se sobó las muñecas y miró la extensión de celdas, los presos se pegaban a las rejas queriendo verlo de cerca. Tsunade hizo un sondeo por encima, frunció el seño al ver varias celdas abiertas. —¿Dónde están? —cuestionó.

—Ya les tocaba bañarse —respondió el guardia de inmediato.

—Ya veo… —Tsunade acarició el collar que llevaba—, lleva a este chico a ducharse y cuando vuelva compartirá celda con Sai.

—Sí señora.

Tsunade salió del lugar sin decir más. Naruto creyó que ellos también deberían salir para ir al baño pero vaya sorpresa cuando el guardia le señaló el fondo del pasillo y una puerta al parecer abierta. De pasos rápidos pasaron la puerta, efectivamente de ese lado había un gran baño, dentro se escucharon pisadas pesadas contra el suelo.

El guardia le extendió a Naruto una bolsa de plástico. —Tiene cosas de aseo, lo único que te proporcionaremos; un cepillo de dientes, crema dental y un jabón —explicó—, se te dará una cada mes así que cuídala. Ahora quítate la ropa, no puedo dejar que pases vestido.

La cruel realidad le golpeó a Naruto como un balde de agua fría, por fin desde que llegó quitó esa expresión de seriedad, alzó la vista al guardia y nervioso preguntó. —¿No son duchas separadas?

—¡Ja! ¿También quieres un jacuzzi? —el guardia negó varias veces con la cabeza—. La ropa —ordenó.

Con lentitud, como quien no quiere la cosa, Naruto se desnudó por completo a excepción de la muñequera de cuero de su brazo izquierdo, no le importaba mojarla y temía perderla si se la quitaba, el guardia lo pasó por alto y señaló el fondo del baño donde aún se escuchaban las risas y las pisadas aún hacían temblar el piso.

Naruto siguió el sonido del agua más que el de los hombres, él ya había supuesto que las duchas serían comunitarias pero se sentía extrañamente avergonzado. Llegó a la entrada de la ducha y nadie pareció notar aún su presencia, uno de los presos, de cabello grisáceo, gritaba enérgico, no eran muchos los que se estaban duchando, a lo mucho serían unos cinco.

—¡Bien! —gritó el de cabello grisáceo —. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—¡Nadie lo quiere hacer! —replicó un chico de cabello castaño.

—¿Tengo que obligar a alguien? —rugió el de cabello grisáceo, iba a replicar algo más pero calló al ver que las miradas de sus compañeros se perdían en la entrada de la ducha.

Naruto se sintió cruelmente observado e intentó tapar su entrepierna con la bolsa de plástico.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el castaño, intercambió una mirada con el de cabello grisáceo.

Naruto tomó aire volviendo a la expresión seria. —¿Importa? —cuestionó.

—No mucho… —el castaño se posicionó bajo el chorro de agua restregándose la piel sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

—¿Nuevo?

—Aja —respondió el rubio—. Seremos compañeros —dijo sarcástico.

El de cabello grisáceo sonrió. —Claro.

No era adecuado hacerse el que tiene pena, y menos frente a esa gente por lo que dejó de preocuparse de su propia desnudez, con paso decidido entró a la ducha, sin pensárselo mucho se metió bajo un chorro de agua. Muy internamente se alegró, llevaba varios días sin bañarse.

—Tienes provisiones. —Naruto giró al hombre que le hablaba, tenía tatuajes y una mirada dura—. A mí se me acabaron, ¿me regalas los tuyos? —el hombre era imponente y aún así Naruto ni se inmutó, con recelo apretó la bolsa contra sí.

—No. —Sentenció.

El hombre frunció el seño. —¿Te haces el duro?

—Consiga los suyos.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —el hombre alzó la mano dispuesto a golpear a Naruto pero el castaño se interpuso entre ambos.

—Shinzu, déjalo tranquilo —rugió con fuerza y el hombre cedió, volvió a su propio chorro de agua mirando a Naruto con rabia contenida.

—Gracias.

—¡Kiba! ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos?

El castaño giró aún con el seño fruncido, el de cabello grisáceo lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona. —No me agrada la idea de moler a palos al nuevo tan pronto. Aunque si tú quieres hacerlo no te lo voy a impedir.

—Descuida, no tengo esa clase de interés —sonrió de nuevo para darse media vuelta y volver a meterse bajo el agua.

Naruto miró fijamente al castaño —Kiba— hasta que el chico le devolvió la mirada, era demasiado amable para el ambiente en el que se encontraban, o al menos eso pensó Naruto. Todo se sumió en un extraño silencio en el que sólo escuchaban el agua caer contra la baldosa del suelo. Naruto sondeó su lugar y a sus compañeros de celda, todos tenían aspecto parecido, parecían ignorarlo pero él sentía como era observado. Tan sospechoso…

De su bolsa de plástico sacó la pequeña barra de jabón.

En silencio comenzó con esa rutina de baño a la que toda la humanidad está acostumbrada, pasó el jabón por su piel sucia hasta que por fin comenzaba a sentir que se aclaraba. Aunque fingió ignorarlo sintió la mirada de Kiba sobre su espalda.

Sostuvo el jabón en sus manos para lavarse las mismas cuando sintió que lo empujaban por detrás haciendo que el jabón se resbalara de sus manos y aterrizara a unos metros sobre la baldosa.

Escuchó unas risas a su espalda pero optó por ignorarlas, dio media vuelta y caminó dirección a la barra rosada, por el rabillo del ojo vio que los presos le miraban fijamente. Suspiró. Alguien debería hacer un manual para aprender a sobrevivir en la cárcel.

Dudó unos segundos viendo el jabón en el suelo, pensó en dejarlo ahí, y es que no sabía las condiciones de ese suelo, podría tener toda clase de enfermedad, aunque siendo sinceros iba descalzo, y aquello era peor a recoger el jabón. Se agachó a recogerlo pero tardó más de lo esperado pues el pequeño objeto se resbalaba de sus manos, cuando por fin lo aprisionó en sus manos sonrió con orgullo.

Iba a levantarse pero sintió unas manos sosteniendo su cadera e impidiendo que se irguiera.

—Buen trabajo Kiba.

Naruto giró sobre su hombro y vio al hombre de cabello grisáceo, era él quien lo sostenía.

—Por poco arruinas el plan Hidan —replicó Kiba parándose frente a la cara de Naruto—. Shinzu debía atemorizarlo y yo lo salvaba para ganarme su confianza. No debiste abrir la boca.

¡¿Un plan?! Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza enfadado consigo mismo.

Hidan rió a espaldas de Naruto. —Pero las cosas salieron bien. Shinzu ¿haces el honor?

Ante las palabras Naruto intentó soltarse de las manos de Hidan pero Kiba sostuvo la parte posterior de su cuello y le fue imposible moverse más. Sintió los pasos pesados del tal Shinzu acercarse sin más remedio, las manos de Hidan dejaron de aprisionarlo y sintió esas mucho más pesadas.

—¡Suéltenme! —chilló Naruto de sentir al tipo sujetándolo.

—Nos estás mostrando _todo _—se burló Hidan ignorando el quejido—. Eso es mala educación —se dirigió a Shinzu—Hazlo. —Y el hombre sonrió, ver a todos esos hombre desnudos había hecho que en su entrepierna algo despertase, por eso ahora con su miembro semierecto se dispuso a saciarse con Naruto. Y pudo hacerlo pero una voz le interrumpió.

—Alto.

—Tsk —se quejó Kiba—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo?

—Mi turno —replicó la voz. Naruto no pudo girar a ver de quién se trataba pero aquel era un tono gélido que trasformaba el aire, aguantó la respiración temiendo contagiarse.

—¿Por qué lo dejaríamos? —cuestionó Hidan.

—Porque yo vi a ese rubio primero.

De golpe Naruto soltó el aire y se sintió extrañamente cohibido, aún más avergonzado de su desnudez, y claro que el hecho de que todos esos presos le estuvieran viendo el trasero y más adentro ayudaba a la causa.

—Quiero estrenarlo, ya después pueden hacerle lo que quieran….

Por el silencio Naruto supo que no iba a ser el fortachón quien lo desvirgara, sintió rabia de no poder ver la cara del idiota que haría… _eso. _Cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar aire, la demora le hizo creer que era un sueño y que no iba a pasar nada, su resignación perdía fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba.

Hacía falta eso y de repente sintió un dolor que no creyó poder sentir, menos _ahí, _en clase de biología le habían enseñado que del ano _salían _cosas, maldijo al que descubrió que también otras _cosas_ podían entrar. Era incómodo y doloroso, cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando más los dientes pues comenzó a doler el tripe cuando _alguien _comenzó a moverse.

Kiba rió fuertemente, jaló el cabello del rubio para que alzara la mirada, y frente a su boca el miembro del castaño quedó, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Adelante. Chúpamela.

Al ver que Naruto no cedería tan fácil dejó de agarrarlo por el cabello y lo tomó por el cuello obligándolo a abrir la boca, y sin poder decir nada metió su miembro en la boca jadeante de Naruto. Atontado por la falta de aire Naruto no cerró la boca o siquiera intentó morder el miembro palpitante.

De repente pasó a sentirse como puta barata.

Pese a que su trasero ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión su mente se negaba y sintió asco de lo que le hacían, escuchó gemidos y gruñidos, supuso que no sólo los dos chicos disfrutaban de su cuerpo y que los otros presos observaban extasiados mientras hacían su propio trabajo manual.

Cuando sintió que _algo _se derramaba en lo profundo de su interior le dieron arcadas que permitieron que el miembro de Kiba fuese más profundo, a su vez provocaron que el chico llegase al orgasmo y soltara su _asqueroso _semen dentro de la boca del rubio.

Todo debía terminar ahí, o al menos eso se supondría, pero el agarre cambió de manos, su boca quedó libre por contados segundos antes de que alguien más optara por meter su pene en ella. Mientras que en su trasero supuso que Shinzu había re ocupado su lugar.

Naruto dejó de contar los minutos después de que las arcadas cedieran y que el vómito saliese, el sabor que le quedó en la boca fue una nauseabunda mezcla que no quiso describir. Pero todo terminó en cierto punto, fue cuando los agarres se soltaron y cuando cansado cayó sobre las baldosas frías.

Escuchó las risas provenientes desde lo alto humillado de ver su cuerpo convertido en eso.

Alzó lo suficiente la vista para ver como los cinco presos salían de la ducha, todos reían felices excepto uno, de cabello negro, que iba con la mirada seria como pensando que aquello no había sido suficiente.

Naruto quedó solo, pensó en quedarse ahí por siempre, a su lado la barra de jabón permaneció como burlándose de la actual situación.

Fue minutos después cuando sintió pasos de nuevo, unas botas altas se situaron junto a él. Reconoció la voz del guardia. —Era de esperarse —gruñó fastidiado—. De pie, tengo que llevarte a tu celda.

Con dificultad, con la cadera doliéndole Naruto se puso en pie, el guardia bien pudo ayudarlo pero nadie era tan amable en ese lugar, ahora lo sabía de buena fuente. Afuera de las duchas volvió a colocarse su ropa mugrienta pero, vamos, que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar vestido.

Salieron del baño, en el pasillo ya nadie rondaba por lo que seguramente los presos ya habrían entrado a sus celdas, siguiendo al guardia subieron al segundo piso y en la tercera celda se detuvieron.

—Mañana a las seis —recordó el hombre antes de lanzar a Naruto dentro.

La celda era pequeña, con dos catres individuales cada uno pegado a una pared, una pequeña ventana con rejas y un compañero. Naruto se fijó en la silueta recostada en el catre de la izquierda, que al sentir la presencia del rubio alzó la vista.

—¿Nuevo? —preguntó con voz fría.

—S-sí —tartamudeó el rubio. Tenía frío, estaba apenado, y le dolía todo.

Vio la ligera sonrisa de su compañero contrastada por unos ojos negros. —Así que te inauguraron —anunció burlón—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Naruto se encogió de hombros, el chico desde el catre agrandó un poco más la sonrisa—. ¿Alguna estupidez como dejarse acorralar en la ducha?

Naruto asintió.

—¿En serio? —una ligera risa llenó el ambiente—. ¿Sabes cómo se sobrevive en una cárcel? —el chico se sentó en el catre dejando ver su cada delgada y piel pálida. Naruto se estremeció, toda su confianza se fue con el agua de la ducha, se maldijo por enésima vez; ¿si se hubiera sentado erguido en el juicio estaría en ese lugar? Nadie le había dicho que esa clase de lugar era una porquería, entonces…

El chico siguió mirándolo fijamente por largos minutos, luego asintió para sí. —Veo que no lo sabes —afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí sho con algo nuevo, ojala se hayan entretenido leyéndolo. _

_Me gustó como quedó siendo one-shot pero creo que tiene "algo" que lo puede convertir en fic. Hmm... dejaré eso a decisión  
de ustedes, ya me dirán si quieren fic. _

_Y bueno, no hay mucho más por decir. Gracias por leer ;) _

_Adieu. _


	2. No hay valentía

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: M_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 3.031_

_Ahora sí... ¡esto como fic! _

* * *

**_No hay valentía. _**

_Hay cobardía. _

Porque no, la vida no es fácil cuando estás en un lugar abandonado por las personas amables y sus insulsas esperanzas.

—Te recompensaré.

—Ni hablar.

—Te protegeré.

—Pero ¿de qué?

—Hoy tenemos que ducharnos.

Naruto dejó de masticar su comida, y una mierda… había olvidado por completo el pequeño detalle, chistó en silencio viendo la bandeja de plástico. Vale que la comida de la cárcel era porquería, pero ese día se había levantado bien temprano para ganar la mejor ración de la _porquería _y, diablos… ¿cómo la regalaría de buenas a primeras?

Miró a Sai fijamente sopesando las posibilidades.

—No.

—¡Vamos! —bufó—. ¡Rubio idiota! —haciéndose el ofendido dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo malo de estar en la cárcel era la no privacidad que poseías tontamente. Naruto culpó a los crímenes y a los criminales, obviamente. El ala tres de la prisión era aún más custodiada, casi que tenían niñera cuando se trataba de salir de sus celdas.

Pero lo valía por comer al aire libre.

En la zona donde se unen los pabellones está la garita de seguridad de la policía. Ahora, la decoración es a base de grafitis, algunos de bastante calidad. Aún se ven restos del suelo de mármol, ya muy sucio, pero que en su momento resplandecería, y produciría un sonido de pisadas con un eco estremecedor, acompañado del golpear de las cadenas de los pies.

Naruto había descubierto (muy a su pesar) que las películas son sólo películas. No existe tal cosa como la vida buena en prisión, que eso se lo dejen a esos presos tan pero tan ricos que sus celdas se volvían una habitación de lujo.

El patio es grande, rodeado de guardias y en el centro cual borregos los presos del ala tres hacen diferentes actividades, las pesas están ocupadas, en la cancha de basketball se da a lugar un partido ferviente con un número injusto de tres contra cinco, los negocios ilícitos todavía se dan a las narices de los guardias, y en las mesas de metal bien clavadas al piso más de uno se queja de su mala suerte.

Naruto es de esos últimos.

¿Debía él estar allí? El edificio tres es para personas _peligrosas_ de esas que no tienen reparo en matar a un guardia, y él… él no sería capaz de matar a un gato indefenso que sólo busca un poco de atún, porque a los gatos les gusta el atún ¿verdad?

—Miaw.

Detrás de Naruto Sai ha regresado. Se miran fijamente varios segundos como en una lucha por el poder gatuno de la zona.

—Los gatos negros son de mala suerte. —Naruto se convence de su argumento y vuelve la vista a su comida ahora fría y aún más petrificada.

—Y los gatos amarillos sólo comen lasagña.

—Garfield es naranja.

—La misma mierda —espeta Sai sin dejar de ver la comida fría pero aún apetitosa.

—Y yo no tengo la culpa de que el niño se haya quedado sin desayuno por jugar a la bella durmiente.

—_Touche. _

Naruto recuerda a Hidan, claro que sí, pero no lo recuerda con odio especial o con aprecio de mártir, simplemente lo recuerda, su cabello de caballo le hace recordarlo. Varias veces se lo ha imaginado con una hoz de esas que la muerte usa, también se lo imagina con una capa rosada pero no viene al caso.

Porque Naruto descubrió que en ese lugar todos son más gays que volverlo a decir.

Y pensar que a él le gustan las tetas.

¿Le _gustaban_?

—Uy. —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. A ver… ¿cuál fue su última novia? Mejor dicho… ¿cuál fue su último encuentro sexual? En su mente para la imagen del baño y una gota desciende por su frente—. Uno normal. —dice para sí, pero no, la escena del baño sigue presente ¡asco! Y una mierda… ¿por qué tuvo que tener _eso _metido en su trasero?

—¡Todavía no lo has superado! —Sai suelta una carcajada que atrae la mirada de más de un guardia y uno que otro preso, pero todos vuelven a su cuento antes de que Naruto reaccione por fin y abra la boca sorprendido.

—¡No hay nada que superar!

—¿Acaso recuerdas con añoranza las caricias de Hidan sobre tu cuerpo y…?

—Ya párala.

—¿Nunca viste plaza sésamo?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Sai sonrió. —Para mí que Enrique y Beto eran medio maricones. Como tú.

—Ya no entiendo por qué me importa esa conversación.

—O es porque quieres otra ronda con Hidan y el fortachón, o es todo lo contrario y no quieres que te toquen.

—Y a ti te importa porque…

—Yo sólo me divierto. —Naruto no había visto sonrisa más falsa que aquella. Mil veces idiota.

—¿Es porque quieres mi comida?

—Obviamente. —De nuevo vuelve la vista a la bandeja ahora petrificada y se relame los labios—. Ahí está —dice—, tú me das la comida y yo me encargo de que nada extraño entre por tu trasero.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo? ¿Pondrás tú culo?

La mirada perdida de Sai le dice a Naruto que el bastardo lo está considerando. ¡Pero ya lo decía él! ¡Todos son una manada de maricas! Aunque no lo quiere se estremece y sacude la cabeza con rabia contenida.

—Ya quisieras… —Sai suelta una carcajada, Naruto vuelve a fijar su vista en el chico—, no me interesa que me metan nada por atrás, si es que me hago entender, pero todos tenemos nuestras historias. Dame tu comida y nadie te va a seguir desvirgando, porque como vas, te va a terminar gustando.

—Como yo soy un homosexual no anunciado.

Sai no dijo nada, a cambio de eso de un jalón le quitó la comida a Naruto, huyó de inmediato, como temiendo que el rubio se arrepintiera de darle la comida, y es que aunque no pareciera, de vez en cuando una comida era mucho mejor que otras cosas.

Y habrías de recordar eso mientras estás en prisión.

* * *

—Ahora recuerda no separarte de mí. —Sai sonrió socarronamente.

¿Cuánto de unen dos personas al estar desnudas en una ducha?

Naruto definitivamente estaba más delgado que su primer día en prisión, y ni que se dijera de Sai que era como un esqueleto andante. Avanzaron por las baldosas blancas en dirección a las duchas.

—¿Te da nostalgia ir al lugar donde te desvirgaron? —se burló Sai.

—Cállate.

—Vamos, ya te prometí que no iba a volver a pasar.

En la ducha estaba Shinzu y Naruto se estremeció. Sai rió porque es un hijo de puta que se divierte con las desgracias ajenas. —Alégrate —le dijo a Naruto en voz baja—. Sólo está Shinzu, Kiba, ese viejo metiche, y el bastardo Uchiha. No te desvirgarán hoy.

—Por si no lo has notado… ya me desvirgaron —se quejó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, cansado de ver la cara burlona de Sai.

—Ah, que es verdad… bueno, tú me entiendes.

Entonces siguieron caminando, Naruto se metió bajo el primer chorro de agua y Sai bajo el segundo, casi con desconfianza y rencor Naruto sacó el jabón de su bolsa de aseo, se aseguró de mantenerlo firme en sus manos y comenzó a limpiarse.

Pero… a todas estas, ¿quién es ese viejo metiche? Un hombre de cabello rubio y mirada sombría, se mantiene en el último chorro de la ducha y nadie le habla o siquiera lo mira. A Shinzu y a Kiba bien los conoce ya pero… ¿y él otro?

—¿Qué piensas? —interrumpe Sai.

—Shh… metido, cállate, no me dejas en paz.

—Eres mi adorado compañero de celda y me preocupo por ti.

—Ja, sobretodo…

Naruto mira al otro, ese que no conoce; es tan típico: ojos negros y cabello negro, piel clara, cuerpo fornido… ja, que chiste de persona, aunque… ¿acaso no se parece a Sai? —Acabo de encontrar a tu gemelo —Naruto ríe con fuerza.

Sai frunce el ceño. —A mí no me compares con él.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si son igualitos!

—Yo soy mucho más atractivo.

—Y ya volvemos con las maricadas. ¿Sabes? A veces desearía que no hubiera tanto gay acá.

—Pero bien que te gusta. —Sai suelta una estrepitosa carcajada que atrae la atención de los presentes. Y Shinzu sonríe.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! —no se dirige a nadie en especial pero a su lado Kiba también pone una sonrisa cual gato morado de cierto libro de cierta niñita y cierto conejo.

—No me puede estar pasando esto… —Naruto agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—Y tan bien que íbamos. —A su lado, Sai, avanza unos pasos para interponerse entre Shinzu y Naruto, pues el hombre tatuado comenzó a avanzar hacia nuestro protagonista no con intenciones castas, no, él lo que quiere es una segunda ronda.

—¿Sai? —reclama Kiba detrás de Shinzu—. Déjanos a ese chico, lo vimos primero.

—¿Y…?

—¿Qué pretendes? —Shinzu gruñe cual perro—. No creas que puedes usar tu influencia acá. Esto es otro nivel.

¿Influencia…? ¡Eso es! Naruto traga en seco y mira su barra de jabón. Claro… a eso se refería Sai con "protección" y con eso de "todos tenemos una historia". Por supuesto que le preguntaría cuál era su historia.

—No te será lindo como llegue a usar esa "influencia" —amenazó Sai, pero Naruto tuvo que contenerse la risa. No, una persona no es amenazante cuando está totalmente desnudo.

—Somos dos contra uno.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Naruto tragándose la risa—. ¿Qué yo no cuento? —los miró mal e inconscientemente un puchero se formó en su cara.

El viejo metiche rió.

Naruto se percató de eso pero no tuvo mente para preguntarle de qué diablos se reía, y cerca del viejo metiche el de pelo negro sonrió burlándose también de la situación. ¡Él no era un chiste! ¿Por qué se seguían burlando?

—Dejemos esto acá —dijo Sai con voz gélida—. No querrán ir al hueco.

Y la tan sola mención de esa palabra dejó el lugar en un silencio sepulcral. ¿Hueco…? ¿De qué mierda hablaba Sai? Naruto pudo quejarse pero de repente Kiba y Shinzu salían corriendo de la ducha, todo quedó en una paz inquietante.

—Te lo dije —alardeó Sai volviéndose hacia Naruto—. Nada entraría por tu trasero hoy.

—Gracias… supongo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio para concentrarse en la ducha, el agua estaba medio tibia por el solazo que había hecho en los últimos días, nadie se quejaba, pues bañarse con agua helada no era lindo para nadie, son detalles que te alegran la existencia.

El siguiente en salir fue el viejo metiche, igual de silencioso se fue sin mirar a nadie pero según Naruto el tipo llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Fue cuestión de minutos para el guardia en turno llegara a sacarlos a patadas del agua, los insultos sobraban, eso sí.

—Bastardo Uchiha, su tiempo de baño se acabó —dijo el guardia burlándose. Naruto miró al pelinegro ¿dónde había visto esa cara…? A ver… ¿dónde fue…? Se encogió de hombros cuando Sai lo jaló del brazo para que él también saliera del agua.

Mientras se vestían Naruto añoró la época en la que tenía ropa limpia cada día, ya odiaba esa ropa que llevaba. Pero a él no era al único que le pasaba, a su lado Sai y el gemelo de Sai hacían mala cara mientras se vestían.

—Muy lento —se quejó Sai—. Cuando la princesa se termine de vestir haga el favor de venir al castillo —dijo riéndose y se fue.

Naruto se puso las Converse sucias que tenía desde hace años y miró al pelinegro que a su vez también lo miraba fijamente, se sintió cohibido mas no dijo nada.

—Mucha suerte —murmuró el gemelo de Sai con una sonrisa torcida, amarró sus botas y salió dejando a Naruto con cada de perdido.

—Que mierda….

* * *

—¿Qué escogerías…?

—Me prostituyo a un negro de dos metros. —Sai tomó su mentón con gesto pensativo cavilando ampliamente en su respuesta.

Los presentes rieron tratando de no ser ruidosos.

—Mi turno, mi turno. —Alegó Naruto, miró las caras de los hombres frente a él y sonrió al ver a ese de ojos verdes—. Gaara —eligió—. Estás en una isla desierta, tienes mucha sed y estás a punto de morir, en esas pasa un barco que transporta arañas carnívoras, es tú única salvación pero para subirte al barco tienes que comerte una de esas arañas. ¿Te la comes?

Gaara, un pelirrojo de diecinueve años rueda los ojos. —Obviamente me la como, prefiero vomitar a morir de sed.

Vuelven a reír y ahora el más viejo del grupo, un hombre con un parche en el ojo y cabello blanco toma el turno para hablar. —Sai —dice—. Tienes una novela erótica y a tu madre, ocurre un incendio y sólo puedes salvar una cosa. ¿A quién salvas?

—La novela erótica —replicó Sai casi de inmediato.

Todos ríen. —¡Desalmado! —acusa Kakashi, ese que le preguntó semejante babosada.

—Soy un criminal. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—A ver, a ver… —dice Gaara—. Mi turno.

Todos lo miran a la expectativa ahora sin importarles el ruido que están causando.

—Al nuevo —todos giran a Naruto y le sonríen—. Tienes una máquina del tiempo a lo volver al futuro, pero sólo tienes una oportunidad para ir a algún punto del tiempo, ¿a qué año te vas…?

En silencio todos esperan la respuesta de Naruto, y él les sonríe con sorna. —Obviamente al inicio de mi adolescencia. Esa cantidad de hormonas deberían considerarse ilegales.

Ríen sin percatarse que la respuesta del rubio ha sido más seria de lo que el juego tenía estipulado. Aunque antes que nadie tenga tiempo a pensarse más las cosas Naruto se adelanta y pide turno.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? —le pregunta a ese chico que se la ha pasado la mitad del juego en silencio.

—¿Ahora mismo? —repite con pereza—. Dormir. No sé cómo me convencieron para jugar esto, ¿saben que terminaríamos en el hueco como nos encontraran acá?

—¡Buuu! —se queja Naruto—. Eres un amargado.

La cosa es simple: a las seis de la tarde se supone que todos los presos deben estar en sus celdas, y a las seis y cuarto los guardias pasarían cerrando con llave cada una de esas celdas, pero como son tantas, más de un piso en celdas por asegurar, hay noches en que estos pasan de largo el ajetreo que es cerrar las celdas y se conforman con tener bien vigilada la salida del ala tres, así no habría problema alguno.

Esta es una de esas noches.

No están a puertas cerradas y se reúnen a hablar de estupideces que olvidan para el amanecer.

—Por cierto… —Naruto interrumpe el juego—, ¿qué es el hueco?

—¡No quieres saberlo! —grita Sai casi de inmediato.

—No quieres saberlo —apoya Gaara.

—Para nada… —repite Kakashi.

—Fastidioso… —se queja Shikamaru.

El tema se va tan pronto como llegó y todos vuelven a concentrarse en el juego, las preguntas estúpidas persisten y cada que alguien intenta hacer una pregunta seria se las arreglan para escapar diciendo cualquier babosada.

—Ahora en serio… —comienza Sai—, pregunta para todos —sonríe—. ¿Por qué están acá?

—Pagué por un viaje turístico de veinte años a la cárcel ¿qué no es obvio?

Todos comienzan a reír estrepitosamente por la tontería que ha dicho Kakashi. En esas noches de juerga lo que todos esperan es olvidarse de las razones de estar allí, y aún así Sai no se rinde.

—Vamos, si me dicen yo les diré cómo es que soy un gran criminal, y cómo es que terminé acá.

—Mafia. —Le replica Shikamaru casi de inmediato—. Un mafioso conocido ¿qué no es obvio? —sonríe con sorna.

Sai, ahora sin posibilidades hace un puchero y calla como salvaguardando la dignidad que le queda.

—¿En serio? —dice Naruto mirando a Sai con maravilla incluso—. ¿Eres un mafioso y por eso estás en esta cárcel de máxima seguridad?

—Vamos, que si fuera de máxima seguridad no estaríamos sentados en medio del pasillo a estas horas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¿es en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué te interesa? —espeta con frialdad. Entonces Naruto calla abruptamente. Se metió con una herida abierta.

* * *

—Naruto.

El aludido se levantó del suelo y caminó a la puerta de salida del ala tres, dos guardias lo tomaron de cada brazo y lo jalaron sin suavidad hasta el ala dos; la pasaron rápidamente y llegaron al ala uno, cuando salieron de allí se divisó con claridad la gran puerta metálica que marcaba la salida de la prisión y Naruto sonrió como intentando dirigirse allí.

Pero no.

Giraron por un largo pasillo sombrío lleno de oficinas a cada lado, y al final del pasillo llegaron a una puerta que tenía por nombre "dirección", apenas se abrió la puerta ambos guardias empujaron a Naruto dentro y le obligaron a sentarse en una silla ubicada cuidadosamente frente al gran escritorio que abarcaba parte del lugar.

No le quitaron las esposas ni las cadenas de los pies pero se fueron dejándolo allí solo. O bueno, eso hasta que unos pasos delicados pero firmes se escucharon.

—La corte demandó que se te diera ayuda psicológica, así que vendrás a mi oficina cuatro veces a la semana, o en su debido caso cuando te mande a llamar.

Tsunade se sentó frente a Naruto con esa mirada firme que nunca se podría ver en otra mujer.

—Creí que era la directora de este lugar ¿por qué está acá? —espetó Naruto serio.

—Antes de eso soy doctora. Psiquiatra más específicamente.

—Genial. —Chistó—. Ahora me tratan como enfermo mental.

—El estado cree firmemente que se le puede otorgar una rehabilitación a los presos, y no estoy en desacuerdo con ello así que pretendo ayudarte a entenderte a ti mismo.

—Me entiendo perfectamente, _doctora. _

—Comprendo que te será difícil pasar por todo esto más teniendo en cuenta tu historial y los recientes acontecimientos.

—Le será difícil a usted —replicó con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Intento arreglar las cosas —a pesar de la dureza de la mujer Naruto percibió en Tsunade un atisbo de compasión.

—No se puede arreglar lo que está roto ¿o sí?

_Continuará_

* * *

_Eje. Lamento la demora pero el caso final es que por fin está acá, y está para quedarse. _

_Agradecerles sus Rr's, además del simple hecho de leerlo. _

_Este será un fic más 'relajado' y sin tanto drama como acostumbro a poner en todas partes, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? _

_¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? ¿Golpe? _

_Nos leemos en el sig cap c: _

_Adiós. _

_Pd. Los rr's se los respondo desde el sig cap, promesa. _

_...Yo sé que se quedaron con ganas de lemon. _

_Ok no. _


	3. La puta de turno

_Rr's_

_**kikyo taisho** Así soy yo haha, créeme que amo dejar esa clase de intrigas, pero tranqui, que al final me encargo de solucionarlo todo **Zanzamaru** Hoy te prometo una especie de lemon (allá abajo está), y también allá abajo está un Sasuke extraño. Sí. Definitivamente extraño. **sasunaru-mvc** Sai es el idiota de turno, a que sí, no se toma las cosas en serio xd hmm, sé que Sasuke 'va lento' pero bueno, cuando entré completamente en acción ya verán, ya verán *risa malvada* **YazUzumaki** Own, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ok no. La idea es algo bizarra, sé que sí (:3) peeero sé que les gusta *guiño, guiño* aunque eso del drama... soy una dramática en potencia, siempre subo pero a fin de cuentas también soy cursi así que... ¿qué tal la mezcla?**blink-chan90** Gracias ;) **Cessi** Ahora tengo guardaespaldas (?) ok no, no los golpees D: son buenas personas aunque no lo parezca (?) **shameblack** He, he, a mi también me gusta como se van formando las relaciones (y es que no las planeo tanto), siempre seguirán habiendo de esas extrañas escenas que pocas veces tienen sentido, sí señor. **deathakuma666 **Hehe, me estoy guardando eso, los crímenes pronto los sabrán, quien sabe si todos, pero pronto revelaré algo de eso ;) _

_Viendo esto... Gracias, me encanta que les esté gustando el fic :D *se siente feliz* _

_Desde este cap, y mientras no sean Rr's anónimos, les respondo por inbox. _

_Ahora a leer. _

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: M_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 2.529_

* * *

**_La puta de turno. _**

_Psicópatas ellos. ¡Yo soy normal! _

—¡Esto es un suicidio! —se quejó Sai—. No creo que el trabajo forje la mente.

—Claro, y las potencias mundiales lo son por su vaguedad en cuanto al trabajo —le replicó Naruto mirando fijamente los ladrillos al fondo del patio del ala tres.

Suspiraron al unísono.

—Quiero recordar… —comenzó Naruto—, que esta situación es tu culpa.

—¡¿Mía?! —chilló Sai haciéndose el inocente.

—Tuya…

_Los gritos de los guardias se escucharon cuando recién amanecía, Naruto se creyó por un momento que había un incendio. _

_—¡Libres! —exclamó alegre. _

_Sai negó con la cabeza aguantándose la risa. —Sólo es una revisión, idiota. _

_—¿Una revisión? —se preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué creen? ¿Que traficamos droga o algo así? ¿Y a quién crees que llamas idiota? _

_Sai, a su lado, sonrió socarronamente ignorando olímpicamente su última afirmación. —Navajas, cuchillos, pornografía. Buscan de todo. _

_A lo lejos se escucharon los chillidos de los guardias y Sai giró sobre su eje, caminó hacia su catre y de debajo del maltrecho colchón sacó un sobre de papel. Naruto miró con curiosidad más no preguntó nada. Sai metió el sobre entre su camisa y contra su pecho, luego retomó su posición junto a Naruto justamente mientras un guardia entraba. _

_Pusieron la celda patas arriba, y no es como si Naruto tuviera algo escondido, es decir, llevaba escasamente un mes allí metido, todavía no había tenido oportunidad de nada. _

_—No te creas que no desconfiamos de ti, nuevo. —Amenazó el guardia. Pft ¿es que ahí todos leían la mente? _

_—Sí, sí, como sea… _

_Los ojos de uno de ellos se iluminó cuando debajo del catre de Sai encontró un cuchillo, pero… literal, un cuchillo, de esos de mesa que no cortan una mierda, ¿que por qué Sai lo tenía? Vaya a saber el chico… malnacido. _

_—¿Intentaban algo? —cuestionó el guardia con una sonrisa victoriosa._

_—Nosotros… _

Una semana de trabajos forzados.

Maldito Sai. Maldita prisión. Maldito mundo. Malditos todos.

—Si lo piensas, no es tan malo…

—No quiero escuchar esto de ti —farfulló Naruto agachándose para tomar otro ladrillo del fondo del patio y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la entrada del ala tres, donde tenían que llevar cada una de esas piezas rojas.

—Los ladrillos son ligeros… —continuó.

—¿Y el hecho de que sean más de mil cambia algo para ti?

—Si te amargas vas a vivir menos —musitó haciendo un puchero y cargando dos ladrillos en un solo viaje.

—Créeme, no estamos como para querer vida eterna.

Sai le sonrió por enésima vez y Naruto supo que esa batalla no se ganaba ya, así que se concentró en cargar ladrillos de un lado a otro. Para mediodía las piernas le dolían a horrores, entonces aprovechó que los guardias estaban distraídos para escabullirse detrás de la pila de ladrillos y dejarse caer al suelo lejos de la vista de todos.

—Hola.

—¡Ah!

—Gritas como niña, idiota.

—¡El gemelo de Sai! —gritó Naruto viendo a su lado a ese chico de ojos negros que al igual que él estaba sentado y escondido detrás de los ladrillos.

—Si gritas los guardias vendrán, y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

—¿Trabajos forzados? —se preguntó Naruto.

—Sí.

—Ay, ¿qué te encontraron? ¿Pornografía…? ¿Dinero…? ¡¿Una navaja?!

—Cállate.

—Dime.

—Una fotografía —dijo él, ¡qué tontería!

—Si fastidian por todo ¿por qué no se puede tener una fotografía? Es decir, son tus recuerdos ¿no? ¿De qué era?

—Una de mi último asesinato.

Vale… Naruto quedó sin palabras y miró a su alrededor como esperando que de la nada hubiera un terremoto que lo salvara de semejante situación para incómoda.

—¡Sai me está llamando! —gritó de la nada y sin importarle su propio cansancio salió para seguir cargando ladrillos.

A los minutos Sai se le acercó sonriendo. —Pareces haber visto un fantasma ¿qué onda con eso?

—Creo que este lugar está lleno de psicópatas.

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? —sonrió—, pero dime… ¿por qué lo dices?

—Tu gemelo da miedo.

—¿El Uchiha bastardo?

Naruto sonrió para sí, por mucho que Sai se quejara de que lo compararan con aquel sujeto bien que comprendía cada que le mencionaban el tema. —Supongo que ese es…

—¿Le hablaste o qué?

—No sé… como que él me habló pero yo también le pregunté, y no sé…

—Aléjate de ese sujeto, es un bastardo.

—Pareces novio celoso —se burló Naruto.

—Tú eres sólo mío —le replicó Sai siguiéndole el juego, luego se rieron hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo gay que eso había sonado, y de nuevo huyó, pero no a los ladrillos con _el Uchiha bastardo_ sino hacia la entrada del ala tres.

El guardia le impidió el paso.

—No ha terminado el trabajo.

—Lo sé —Naruto se buscó una excusa rápida—, pero tengo unas ganas de ir al baño, y no creo que a usted le guste que lo haga acá afuera.

Después de pensárselo pocos segundos el guardia le permitió la entrada al ala tres. Todas las celdas estaban abiertas y sus respectivos ocupantes tenían 'libertad' de hacer lo que quisieran, o al menos eso se suponía.

—Nuevo. —Le dijo Kakashi a forma de saludo.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué todos están tan locos? —se quejó Naruto de inmediato.

—Es una cárcel ¿qué te esperabas? ¿Gente de alta clase o algo así?

—Ojalá…

—Tú mismo eres un psicópata.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—No me des excusas —Kakashi movió una mano restándole importancia—. Debes saber que somos de lo peorcito de la sociedad y por eso estamos acá.

—¿Por qué estás acá?

—Turismo. —Mintió el hombre con descaro. Naruto supo que no debería preguntar más.

Al final dejó al tipo del parche y caminó hasta el baño, vamos, que era medio verdad que tenía ganas de ir. Como siempre en la puerta estaba un guardia con cara de cólico por estar ahí oliendo ciertas cosas nada agradables.

Entonces Naruto siempre terminaba dentro de esas paredes blancas. Claro que el silencio le daba esa alegría de que no iba a pasar nada, aparte de eso había visto a Kiba y a su amigo fortachón lejos del baño así que por fin se sintió relajado. Claro, eso hasta darse cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba solo, al parecer no sólo existía Hidan, Shinzu, o Kiba, ahora gente que nunca había visto lo miraba con esa chispa pervertida en los ojos.

Pero bueno, se encontró con unos ojos claros que ya conocía y sabía él que estos no lo miraban con lujuria.

—Gaara —saludó el rubio al chico que no se encontraba en una posición digna, mirando fijamente a la pared con las manos en su entrepierna y _vaciando_ su vejiga.

—Dame cinco, estoy en una reunión.

Naruto rió. —Espero que la reunión sea importante.

—Y que lo digas…

Se quedaron en silencio en lo que Naruto también desabrochó su pantalón y se acomodó frente a un urinal desocupado pero al lado del de Gaara, y es que el pelirrojo nada que terminaba, era algo perturbador sin duda. —A todas estas —le habló ya terminando su tarea—, me enteré de que les pusieron trabajos forzados.

—No me lo menciones —farfulló—. Es culpa del idiota de Sai por guardarse un cuchillo que ni sirve para cortar gelatina.

—No lo sabrás porque eres nuevo pero aquí no existen alianzas, si le encuentran algo a tu compañero de piso dices que no tienes nada que ver, que eres una especie de víctima del sociópata y listo.

—Pero…

—No —interrumpió Gaara—, ya que vives con Sai deberías saber que siempre sucederán cosas así, a fin de cuentas el chico sí que está loco.

—¿Y cómo sabes que siempre suceden cosas así? —Gaara ya había terminado su labor pero, pendiente a la conversación, no se movió de su posición, y le sonrió a Naruto.

—Porque antes fui su compañero de celda.

—¿En serio? —el baño estaba en silencio pese a todos los presos que estaban mirando—. ¿Y por qué ya no?

—Digamos que el ala tres se cansó de tantos gritos en la noche.

Naruto se erizó cual gato, entonces comenzó a creerse esa teoría de ser una especie de Garfield, no hay que ser muy brillante para enterarse de la razón de ese griterío. ¡Pero si ya lo decía él! Todos son más maricones que los maricones de las marchas LGTB. Ay… y pensar que él estaba ahí metido.

—¡¿Qué hice para merecer eso?! —se quejó Naruto mirando al techo del baño, entonces recordó qué hizo para merecer aquello—. Claro… los crímenes —se dijo.

—Te acostumbrarás —le animó Gaara caminando y recostándose contra la pared opuesta a los urinales.

—Claro, me acostumbraré cuando todos los presos de acá me metan ESO por detrás.

—Si me enteré. Mal primer día.

—¡No! Si fue el mejor día de mi vida —ironizó, pero al parecer en ese mundo la gente no entendía el sarcasmo, y justo cuando giró vio en los ojos de Gaara esa chispa pervertida que le decía que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas.

—¡N-no! —intentó razonar con el chico—, noo… Gaara, no quise decir eso… no… deja de mirarme así…

—Así… ¿cómo?

¡Sai! ¿Dónde está Sai? Él lo salvaría de semejante situación. Pero no; fijo Sai seguía cargando ladrillos, y esperaba muy en el fondo que el muy maldito se encontrara con su gemelo, que se encontrara con el psicópata de turno, en serio… ¿qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿Quién guarda una fotografía de esa índole como si fuera la única foto de tu mascota ya muerta?

Pero no, nos estamos desviando del tema. La situación es fácil, está Gaara con cara de "te quiero follar" y está Naruto con cara de "no me folles, por favor". ¿Que por qué no ha salido corriendo? Bueno… porque es un idiota.

Lo que le faltaba.

Primero acorralado en las duchas y ahora acorralado en los urinales.

Gaara dio peligrosos pasos adelante, tanto como para dejar a Naruto entre la pared y él, junto a ellos esas piezas de mármol blanco que van a presenciar algo _sucio_, eso en más de un sentido porque el olor de la ropa de los presos no es el mejor.

¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar una violación que con un beso?

Naruto abrió la boca sólo porque Gaara le estrujó el cuello impidiéndole el paso correcto de su saliva y el oxígeno en su debido caso; lo besó rudamente, metió la lengua sólo porque podía pero Naruto no correspondió el beso confundido como estaba pero si se alertó cuando sintió la otra mano del chico colarse por debajo de su roída camiseta de Guns 'n' Rouses.

—P-para —pidió cuando Gaara se separó, pero él tenía poca intención de parar.

—¿Sabes lo que cuentan por los pasillos? —sonrió y no esperó respuesta—. Cuentan los que te acorralaron ese día, que no habían tenido mejor sesión de sexo en mucho tiempo, que había algo especial en ti.

—N-no ti-tiene sentido…

—¿Eso dices? Bueno, yo quiero confirmarlo por cuenta propia. Pero no te preocupes, que la gente dice que yo también son un buen amante.

Gaara liberó su cuello.

—Eso no quiero comprobarlo —Naruto arrugó la frente—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que no soy un puto gay como ustedes?

—Te quedará gustando.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —bramó—. Largo, no quiero verte, cara de mapache.

Gaara, tan serio que parecía, estalló en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de los presos que todavía se encontraban allí. Y con prepotencia lanzó su única mano libre a la entrepierna de Naruto, apretó sacándole un jadeo al rubio que no fue de excitación sino más bien de sorpresa.

—Es grande —admitió luego de palpar unas cuantas veces—. Quizá por eso les gustaste tanto.

—¡Suéltame!

Pero no, Gaara no tenía intención de parar ahí, le gustaba esa pose que tomaba mientras mantenía a Naruto acorralado; los demás presos se comenzaban a aglomerar a su alrededor y se sintió triunfal, lo suficiente como para comenzar un masaje sobre el jean desgastado del rubio.

—¿Por qué este lugar está lleno de psicópatas? —se quejó Naruto intentando ignorar la no pedida reacción en su cuerpo.

—Bien que te gusta —le replicó Gaara.

—Cállate, maldito pervertido.

—¿No estás muy tranquilo? —Esa actitud era rara, sin duda, pero era curiosa en extremo, digo… ¿quién no se espanta si un tipo te está tocando ahí abajo?

—Ya estoy preparado psicológicamente.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Claro, después de ese día, y pese a la disque protección de Sai, pensé que quizá esto podría volver a pasar, y puede que no pueda negarme siquiera… así que pueden hacerme lo que quieran, a fin de cuentas yo nunca les corresponderé.

No. Así no era divertido.

Gaara hizo una mueca de disgusto, y de a poco se separó por completo de Naruto, lo miró con rabia contenida, luego dio varios pasos hasta perderse de la vista de todos. En cuanto a los presos que quedaban fue cuestión de segundos hasta que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

—¡Ya lo escucharon! —gritó uno—. ¡Podemos hacerle lo que queramos!

—¡Me parece bien! —secundó otro.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Mierda. —Alcanzó a exclamar antes de ser rodeado por todos esos viejos.

* * *

—¡A que no sabes lo que se rumora en los pasillos!

—¡No me jodas Sai! —le chilló Naruto recostado boca abajo en su catre.

—¿Te volvieron a abrir el ojete?

—No me jodas.

—¡Lo hicieron!

—¡SAI!

El chico rió por lo alto mirando a su adolorido compañero con la ropa toda revuelta, ahora entendía por qué estaba boca abajo, seguramente le dolía demasiado como para acostarse con normalidad. Pese a eso lo miró con pesar, pobre tipo… llevaba poco más de un mes ahí y ya había sido tomado por quién sabe cuantos.

—Venga, ánimo —le dijo—, quizá un día se cansen.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Naruto subió la vista casi roja por la rabia que tenía acumulada.

—Ya, ya, no llores —siguió Sai sin enterarse de nada.

—No estoy llorando, estúpido.

—Sé que es duro pero tienes que animarte y…

—¡Cállate de una puta vez!

—¡Ay! —se quejó—, pero quien la viera ¡tan delicada la princesa!

—¿Por qué mierda todos me tratan como princesa? —Naruto recordó al policía de la dona y gruñó por lo bajo.

—Es que eres hermosa.

Claro, ahí estaba Sai con sus comentarios de mierda, aunque a fin de cuentas no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso. Suspiró. —¿Qué chismes corren por los pasillos?

—Reubicación.

—¿Eh?

—Parece que los de arriba creen que siempre estar con el mismo compañero de celda cierra lazos sociales y no sé qué más mierdas así que como que van a hacer un cambio de compañeros.

—¡¿En serio?! —de repente el dolor de su trasero pasó a segundo plano y dio un salto del catre hasta quedar en pie frente a Sai—. ¡¿Podré librarme de ti?! —preguntó con expectativa—. ¡¿Cuándo será eso?!

—¡Que cruel!

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, probablemente.

—¡La vida vuelve a ser bella!

Sai sonrió con malicia. —Bueno, hasta de pronto tienes suerte y terminas compartiendo celda con Hidan o con Shinzu. ¡Ya verás como se divierten!

Naruto tragó en seco. —No me jodas.

.

.

* * *

_Creo que ver al Uchiha bastardo en esa situación me da más risa que miedo. _

_Verán, pobre Naruto, ahora se ganó la fama de 'buen amante'. Eso mismo. La puta de turno._

_Insisto, me alegra que el fic les esté gustando *se siente aún más feliz* _

_Me encanta no saber a dónde irá a parar todo esto. _

_¿Qué creen que le pase a Naruto? ¿Quedará con Kiba? Quien quita que quede con Shinzu, ¿Con el Uchiha bastardo? _

_Votaciones abiertas. _

_Todo esto es karma. _

_Entonces... ahora que me emocioné iré a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Ustedes comenten, que es gratis. _

_Sus alertas y favoritos, sus visitas. Thanks, son adorables :3_

_Adiós. _

_*Sigue ignorando el hecho de lo tardía de esta actualización*_

_Si quieres hablar conmigo el primer paso está acá abajo (↓) _


	4. Eso de volverse la víctima

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: M_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 3.490_

* * *

**_Eso de volverse la víctima. _**

_¡¿Es mi turno?!_

—¡Fila india!

Exactamente ochenta reos se alinearon en el primer piso del ala tres a lo largo del pasillo, y frente a ellos ocho guardias armados junto a la mismísima Tsunade los miraron como examinándolos para un concurso de cerdos de feria.

Tsunade fue la que habló. —Agradezcan. Los cambiaremos de celda constantemente sólo como medio de un tratamiento de reintegración a la sociedad impuesto por el gobierno actual. Para ser humanos de nuevo tendrán que ser humanos entre ustedes.

—Afianzar relaciones… —murmuró Kiba en voz baja y con una sonrisa naciente en su rostro, entonces volvió la vista hacia Naruto—, ¿no te parece genial? Podremos profundizar nuestra relación.

Y Naruto pensó en una penetración muy dolorosa. Se estremeció de miedo. —Dios… no creo en ti pero si haces que no me toque con ninguno de esos violadores en la misma celda juro ser una buena persona… —rezó cual creyente.

—¡Sai! —bramó Tsunade—. Tú irás a la celda con Kiba.

Naruto celebró por lo bajo. Un violador menos, Sai afuera… la vida es bella, sí señor.

—¡Pero directora! —se quejó Sai—. Kiba no es un buen compañero para mí, su familia también forma parte de la mafia, y estar con él es una mala influencia.

—¿Eh? —Tsunade miró a Sai, pensó en el chico y en su poderosa familia, supo que no tenía remedio—. De acuerdo —dijo—, entonces Kiba irá con Shinzu, y Sai, quédate con Naruto.

Definitivamente no iba a creer más en dios. Pedazo de estafa era ese sujeto.

—¡Bien! —celebró Sai—. Me quedo con mi adorado compañero.

—Cállate —murmuró Naruto cerrando los ojos con rabia.

—Quedan en el primer piso —dijo Tsunade—. Celda 11-A

Luego siguió una larga sucesión de nombres y celdas, todo tan aburrido como se esperaría, gente que no se conocía, gente que se conocía… y Naruto se seguía quejando de Sai ¡vamos! Que ese chico es un violador en potencia, un día de estos lo cogerá contra una pared y le hará quien sabe que cosas.

Maricones todos.

Poco más de una hora después terminó todo. —A sus celdas —ordenó Tsunade y luego se marchó del ala tres.

—A ver… —murmuró Sai— ¿dónde queda _nuestra _celda?

—¿Tienes que resaltar el nuestra? —le replicó Naruto.

—Sabes que adoras estar conmigo.

—Preferiría estar con el bastardo Uchiha.

¡Toma esa Sai! Naruto le sonrió socarronamente a su _compañero_, parece que en serio odiaba que lo compararan con el Uchiha bastardo, tanto así que pasó los siguientes cinco minutos en silencio sepulcral, era un record… ¡cinco minutos! ¡Cinco putos minutos!

Esperaron a que la mayoría de presos entraran a sus respectivas celdas para buscar la de ellos.

—¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! —bramó Naruto cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Sai le miró divertido. —Karma. Adorable karma.

—¡No te burles! —chistó—. ¡Esto tampoco te conviene!

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo estoy bien. —Le dedicó otra mirada al derrotado Naruto y entró a su celda, la 11-A, como no, pero esa '11-A' tenía esa agradable posición… justo al lado del baño donde los más bellos recuerdos del rubio iban a renacer a cada segundo.

—Definitivamente fui un asesino en otra vida. —Siguió quejándose Naruto desde el pasillo.

—O en esta. —Le refutó Sai.

El silencio perduró varios segundos hasta que Naruto entró a la celda con la cabeza gacha como preso que va a su condena de muerte, algo parecido sí que era. Entonces se fijó en su nuevo _hogar, _un catre y un camarote.

—¿Tres personas…? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Sí. Las celdas del primer piso son compartidas entre tres, no sé por qué no tenemos más compañeros. Mejor para mí.

—No lo entiendo —Naruto caminó hasta el catre y se echó sin nada de delicadeza—, si esto se hizo para "afianzar relaciones" ¿por qué estoy con el mismo sujeto?

—Quizá somos compatibles.

—¿Será que el encierro los vuelve a todos maricas? —farfulló entre dientes, Sai sonrió mas no le respondió nada, simplemente avanzó hasta el camarote y se lanzó en la cama baja.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto —dijo Sai dando por zanjada la conversación en ese punto.

Afuera se escuchaba el revuelo de los presos adaptándose a su nuevo espacio vital, esos miserables seguramente estaban ordenando las dos cosas que poseían, algo como una carta vieja o un collar a la promesa de _"cuando salgas de ese lugar nos encontraremos"_ y luego corazones aéreos volarían por doquier.

Pero ese no es el punto. Las pertenencias de Naruto se reducen a sus jeans desgastados, su camiseta de Guns 'n' Rouses, sus _Converse_, y finalmente la muñequera de cuero. No es como si tuviera mucho después de todo.

Un grito de desconcierto se escucha afuera, provoca que los ojos de Naruto se abran y que al otro lado de la celda Sai se siente en su cama mirando fijamente a la entrada.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué estará pasando?

Pero no hay tiempo de respuestas inconclusas, justo cuando termina la frase en la entrada, junto a los barrotes está Gaara, jadeando fuertemente y con una vena morada brotándosele en la frente, ¿será que alguien puede morir por eso?

—Hola —saludó secamente el pelirrojo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó Naruto acaba de ver a Sai con los ojos bien abiertos y tan sorprendido que no puede ni musitar palabra, aunque nunca lo admitirá sí que se alcanzó a preocupar del chico.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Según la _adorable _directora no puedo estar en las celdas del segundo piso, no me pregunten por qué porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Que basura. —Se quejó—. Entonces me mandaron acá.

Gaara miró fijamente a Naruto y la escena del baño le pasó por la mente; la recordó de una manera extraña pues algo de asco le dio pensar en eso, luego su vista se enfocó en Sai y miles de noches llegaron a su cabeza. Sonrió. Sai le sonrió de vuelta. Naruto supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

—¿Y cómo estás?

—No he dormido en tres días pensando que cuando cierre los ojos ese par comenzarán a hacer _cosas. _

Tsunade sonrió. —Eso fue hace tiempo. No creo que Gaara y Sai vayan a seguir con lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué no?! —Naruto se inclinó hacía el escritorio de la mujer—. Que día salí de la celda como dos minutos y cuando volví ya se estaban comiendo la cara.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Si me cambia de compañero seré una buena persona, lo juro.

Tsunade se permitió dudar un instante y luego asintió al ver la desesperación de Naruto. —Hay una celda en el primer piso con dos personas, eh… la razón de que no te dejara allí como en un principio tenía planeado es simple; nadie soporta estar con él.

—¡Por favor! —rechistó el rubio—. ¡Nada puede ser peor que Sai!

—Supongo que hay cosas que no puedes entender si tan solo te lo digo —suspiró—. Mejor ve a tu celda y descúbrelo, estas personas son diferentes a Sai sin duda alguna. —Naruto se levantó y el sonido de los grilletes resonó en la oficina haciendo que de inmediato dos guardias aparecieran junto a él dispuestos a llevarlo de vuelta al ala tres.

—Celda 16-A —recordó Tsunade justo cuando Naruto iba saliendo de la oficina. La mujer sólo pudo suspirar—. Le doy una semana en esa celda —apostó para sí misma.

Por otro lado Naruto fue arrastrado como siempre por el largo pasillo de oficinas, luego por el ala uno, y luego por el ala dos. Hacía poco tiempo que había descubierto que la mayoría de los guardias tenían acceso al ala tres a través de sus huellas digitales, era algo estúpido, sin duda, ¿qué clase de seguridad era si todos podían acceder con facilidad? Si fuera un civil _preocupado_ por la seguridad demandaría a esa prisión.

Llegar al ala tres era un alivio, dentro de lo que se puede, te quitan los grilletes y las esposas, eso es un alivio, sin duda. Y claro, por fin quedas libre de ir a donde te plazca, excepto al patio, por alguna razón que nadie comprende ningún renegado del ala tres tiene acceso al patio.

En fin…

Naruto llegó a su celda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Parece feliz —murmuró Gaara con desconfianza cuando lo vio entrar.

—Soy libre —contestó el aludido.

Sai casi se desmaya y Gaara se levantó de golpe mirando fijamente al rubio. —¡Pero no llevas acá ni dos meses! —bramó—. ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!

—Soy libre de ustedes —rectificó, luego y por poco que las miradas de la parejita lo matan, les sonrió como disculpándose.

—Idiota —Sai como siempre con sus comentarios tan amables—. ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin dejar su curiosidad de lado. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande.

—Me cambiaron de celda.

—¿Sí? ¿Con quién?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. La celda 16-A

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de par en par, y Gaara sonrió, fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos se partieran de la risa ahí mismo. Las carcajadas continuaron segundos eternos para el rubio, ¿de qué se reian el par de pendejos? No es como si hubiera contado un chiste, aparte de eso… ¿qué acaso Gaara se podía reír? Si pudiera le tomaría una foto y la vendería a los presos del ala dos, que por lo que él sabía le tenían miedo a ese serio pelirrojo.

Pero ese no es el punto. —¿De qué mierda se ríen?

—Tienes mucha suerte —acotó Sai soltando todavía pequeñas risas.

—Mucha suerte —secundó Gaara.

—¿Eh?

—Celda 16-A… —murmuró Sai sonriendo a su ex compañero— hogar, dulce hogar… —su sonrisa se ensanchó— ¡un bastardo y un condenado!

—¿Cuándo dices que te vas? —preguntó Gaara emocionado ante la situación que se abría ante sus ojos.

* * *

A paso lento, cavilando sobre cada movimiento en su cuerpo Naruto caminó hasta la celda 16-A, era irónico; si tan sólo giraba la cabeza a la izquierda todavía vería la entrada a la celda de Sai y Gaara, no es como si hubiera podido huir mucho de ese par. Un suspiro inconsciente y dio dos pasos dentro de su nuevo "hogar".

Algo le hizo recordar a su primer día en prisión, probablemente fueron las sombras que divisó, una en el catre y otra en la cama baja del camarote. _Se amable, _se dijo. _Idiota, _se reclamó al siguiente segundo, ¿acaso están en primaria? No, él no es un niño que necesite "relacionarse". Bueno, probablemente terminó en ese lugar por esa misma razón. Pero este no es el caso.

—Hola —saludó a las dos sombras. Seguido escuchó un resoplido.

—No me digas —interrumpió una voz—. _Tsunade-sama _te mandó acá. —No, definitivamente no se pasaba por alto ese tonito malévolo e insultante cuando _la voz _mencionó a Tsunade.

—Fue ella…

—¿Qué tienes de diferente? —Naruto vio hacia el camarote, de ahí le estaban hablando y él presentía que la sombra del catre se dedicaba a observar.

—Nada.

Afuera, cerca de la entrada al ala tres se escuchó revuelo; ya era costumbre, eso siempre pasaba cada que los guardias entraban dispuestos a encerrarlos en sus celdas. Pasaban ya nueve de la noche y eso significaba reclusión total. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y la única iluminación provenía de los focos en el pasillo.

Era injusto sin duda. —Quiero verles la cara —pidió Naruto con voz tan firme que sonó a orden, y de las sombras rieron.

—¿Odioso? —le replicaron—. Entiendo… nosotros vemos tu cara por la luz del pasillo y tú no nos ves porque estamos en la sombra.

—Ajá —aceptó el rubio—. Si vamos a ser compañeros de celda yo…

—Nunca podrás vernos —sentenciaron desde el catre—. Siempre estamos en la oscuridad.

—Esto aplica para todos —Naruto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y ni sabía por qué—. Acá todos estamos en la oscuridad. En cualquier caso estamos en las mismas condiciones.

—Es verdad. Estamos siendo egoístas. —Pese a la poca luz Naruto vio como la sombra del camarote se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a él.

En pocos segundos Naruto vio a su _compañero, _hombre (obviamente), poco más alto que él, cabello café, liso y largo. —Naruto. —Se presentó el chico ante el hombre.

El sujeto le sonrió, y por poco y Naruto se cree que tenía de compañero a un muñeco, sí, de esos que dan miedo hasta al macho más macho. —Neji. —Ambos giraron en dirección al catre, donde la sombra parecía no querer moverse. —Déjalo —le dijo Neji a Naruto—, es un amargado. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Deducción lógica y Naruto supo que su otro compañero se llamaba Sasuke. Un bufido resonó desde el catre, después, cual sincronización barata un guardia apareció justo detrás de ellos con cara de matón. —A dormir, ya es tarde —dijo cual madre. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Sai quejándose. Okey, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, al parecer Naruto no se libraría de ese chico.

Pero bueno, ambos terminaron por ceder y caminaron hasta el camarote; sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada Naruto comprendió que la cama alta del camarote era la suya, nunca le habían gustado las alturas, pero quejarse sería lo más estúpido que haría jamás.

Y lo irónico era la situación. El ala tres, llena de los criminales más peligrosos, gente de gente, la escoria de la sociedad y mierdas así, sin embargo todos dormían temprano como niños pequeños, a las diez de la noche, y mientras las celdas estuvieran cerradas, no sentirías más que el silencio sepulcral, las almas encogiéndose en su propia oscuridad.

¿Pesadillas?

Sí, al parecer muchos tienen pesadillas y se revuelcan en sueños. Debajo de Naruto, en la supuesta cama de Neji se escucharon quejidos ahogados, era extraño, sin duda; ¿cómo era posible que ese chico sin aparentes sentimientos se quejara en sueños cual niño pequeño? Probablemente nunca había superado el miedo a los monstruos que se esconden debajo de la cama.

Entonces Neji despertó. Fue una escena inusual; Naruto se asomaba desde su cama hacía la cama del castaño mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos cual psicópata.

—¿Quieres algo? —le espetó Neji desde la oscuridad.

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —preguntó Naruto; fue el silencio del otro el que le dio la respuesta afirmativa a ello. Un suspiro leve se escuchó desde algún lugar.

—No te incumbe —respondió Neji al final.

—Creo que todos tenemos pesadillas de noche. No somos tan malos ¿sabes? Probablemente tomamos una o dos malas decisiones y por eso estamos acá.

—A nadie le importamos ¿sabes? —Neji usó el mismo tonito que Naruto haciéndole ver que se burlaba de él. Naruto formó un puchero.

—Intento distraerte —se quejó.

—Nadie lo pidió.

—Cuando le conté a mis ex compañeros de celda que me habían mandado para acá se partieron de la risa durante muuucho tiempo. —contó Naruto—. ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Qué es lo diferente de esta celda?

Neji rió sarcástico desde su lugar. —Todos apostarán que no durarás acá, chico.

—¿Eh?

—No hay nada que entender.

Después de eso, por más que Naruto insistió nunca le respondieron de vuelta, Neji seguía despierto pero ignoraba al rubio de manera magistral, era una gran forma de burlarse del chico, eso sí. A fin de cuentas Naruto se rindió y durmió intranquilo.

* * *

—¿Cómo te va la vida?

—Oh, bien… —replicó Naruto—, si me preguntasen cuando niño dónde querría estar a esta edad sin duda escogería este lugar.

Kakashi notó de sobremanera el sarcasmo pero optó por no replicar nada. —¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte.

—Lo suponía…

—¿Hm? —Naruto giró a ver al hombre, sentados en el duelo del patio, cerca de la cancha de bastekball, estaban casi escondidos de los guardias. Kakashi le sonrió.

—Que eras muy joven.

—Esta es una generación perdida… —afirmó Naruto mirando el cielo gris, cubierto de nubes—, no sabemos qué hacer o a dónde vamos y ahora las prisiones están repletas de nosotros.

—Llevo acá mucho tiempo y seguramente lo estaré mucho más, no debes preocuparte por esto, no pienses tanto. Te dolerá.

—En cualquier caso… ¿por qué nos estamos escondiendo?

Kakashi rió suavemente. —Hoy no es un día muy ameno para mí, tampoco sé por qué supuse que para ti tampoco.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hoy es día siete. Hoy llega la correspondencia para los presos.

Naruto quedó de piedra, claro… era obvio que él no tenía de quien recibir una carta, un dulce, un simple saludo, entonces probablemente para Kakashi era el mismo cuento, sin opción más que esconderse para no ver la felicidad de los demás. Sin duda era triste.

—¿Lo haces siempre? ¿Esconderte?

—Casi siempre, casi el mismo tiempo que llevo acá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?

—Poco más de diez años. He visto gente venir e irse, yo siempre sigo acá.

—Y yo que hasta ahora voy a cumplir los dos meses.

—¿De cuánto?

—Doce años. —Se escuchó un golpe a lo lejos pero lo ignoraron—. Bueno —siguió Naruto—, tengo 150 meses de condena, cien de esos tengo que estar acá, no sé dónde estaré los otros cincuenta.

—Me restan cinco años… —aceptó el mayor y Naruto pudo ver de refilón en su único ojo un atisbo de emoción infantil, como la de un niño que verá por primera vez el mar.

—Estoy cansado. —Naruto dejó de mirar el cielo para ver a Kakashi fijamente—. Ya no hay día en que alguno de esos idiotas crea que va a poder _divertirse _conmigo, es como si fuera el juguete sexual del ala tres. No quiero pensar que estaré así toda la vida.

—No eres el único. Antes ha habido otros como tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El último fue hace poco menos de un año; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grandes que lo hacían ver inocente, no me preguntes su nombre porque ni yo ni nadie lo recuerda. Fue convertido en algo que todos se repartían entre sí.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —murmuró Naruto.

—Estaba cansado, igual que tú, había pasado por las manos de todos los presos del ala tres, su piel siempre estaba magullada y parecía llorar todo el tiempo. Muchos no entendíamos por qué había llegado acá, y él tampoco decía nada.

Otro golpe mucho mayor al anterior se escuchó en el ala tres. Ambos se estremecieron pero no se dijeron nada, Naruto miró a Kakashi medio estupefacto, con la mirada le pidió que continuase.

—Y un día uno de esos presos que se divertía tanto con el chico decidió eclipsar su cuerpo. Se las arregló para quedar de compañero de celda con el chico, no dejó que ningún otro preso del ala tres le tocase, para algunos en serio lo quería.

—¿Quererlo? —se preguntó el rubio con incredulidad—. Si quieres a alguien… ¿lo violas y humillas todo el tiempo?

—Probablemente un querer psicópata. No solo él quería al chico, los demás presos también le tenían una especie de cariño enfermizo, cuando no pudieron tenerlo más enloquecieron pero tampoco hicieron nada por recuperarlo, se lo dejaron a él.

—¿Entonces…?

—Una noche él ahogó al chico mientras dormía, como sólo los dos compartían celda nadie escuchó ni vio nada. A la mañana siguiente se armó un revuelo en el ala tres, la muerte del chico conmocionó a todos, incluso a los más sádicos; en un frenesí de locura intentaron linchar al asesino, los guardias reaccionaron y no hubo ningún muerto. Después de eso él se ganó el odio del edificio tres y probablemente de toda la cárcel.

—¿Quién era él? ¿Quién fue el asesino?

—Probablemente habrás escuchado ya de él. —Kakashi sonrió a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, le ofreció la mano a Naruto y este la aceptó, mientras caminaron de vuelta a la entrada del ala tres Kakashi continuó—. El Uchiha bastardo del que seguro habrás escuchado fue el asesino de aquel chico.

—Sai lo odia —murmuró Naruto de inmediato—. ¿Es por eso?

—Sai odia a mucha gente, pero sí, podría decir que esa es una de las razones para odiar al chico Uchiha.

—Uchiha… —repitió Naruto ahora consciente del por qué al sobrenombre del chico—. ¿Y su nombre cuál es?

Kakashi se sintió extrañado por la pregunta de Naruto, pero supuso que ningún problema surgiría de decir un nombre tan banal y a la vez tan extraño. —Uchiha Sasuke. —Respondió.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del ala tres, el guardia los miró fijamente con desconfianza pero no dijo nada y les dio paso para entrar. Kakashi no se percató que Naruto había quedado estancado, como vuelto piedra, pasos atrás, mirando fijamente al piso mientras sus manos intentaban retomar su movimiento natural.

—Debe haber más de un Sasuke en esta prisión —se dijo—. Es imposible que mi compañero de celda sea el que haya matado a la anterior puta de esta prisión. —Inspiró fuertemente—. Tengo que confirmarlo —sentenció y se echó a correr en dirección a su celda.

.

.

* * *

_Hay un momento en la vida en que tienes que presentar la prueba de admisión a la universidad, y por eso no actualizas durante un mes._

_*No presentó el examen porque lo aplazaron*_

_Les dejaré las actualizaciones y, y... huiré._

_Pobre Naruto, ay... ahora él se convetirá en el juguetico de Sasuke. ¿Cómo diablos terminará eso? _

_¿Qué hizo Naruto para terminar ahí? ¿Es un asesino? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Una especie de Robin Hood? _

_¿Alguien confía en la inocencia de toda esta gente? _

_*Ya comienza a delirar* _

_Poco más por hoy... _

_Ahora les toca decir a ustedes. _

_Graacias por leer :) _

___Si quieres hablar conmigo el primer paso está acá abajo (↓) _


End file.
